Freya
by Wrinkles91
Summary: My name is Freya. Daughter to Odin. Sister to Thor and Loki. I was banished from Asgard by my father after I discover the truth of my brother Loki's true parentage and wished to inform him. Sent to Midgard, I am forced to relive my life over and over, changing my identity to keep my "immortality" a secret. I currently go by the alias of Hermione Granger, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st. For as long as I could remember the date had signified my eternal circle of hell. A reminder of my punishment set down by father. To continue this mundane existence on Earth until he deemed her to have paid her debt to society so to speak.

So here I am, King's Cross Station, heading for the portal to platform 9 and 3/4 to transport me to Hogwarts. Great Britain's only school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My latest alias, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born extraordinaire and best friend to Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

After a century on this world I had gotten good at keeping myself close to the action. After all I was a warrior, and couldn't keep away.

So who am I you may ask. My name is Lady Freyja of Asgard, daughter to the All Father Odin, King of Asgard.

Sent to Midgard, or Earth, as punishment for disobeying my father. As an Asgardian, I have been blessed with long life, so my imprisonment on a world where the average being lives 80 or so years, without the use of enchantments and glamours would be quiet awkward.

Midgardians do not understand what they can't explain and it would be quiet interesting explaining to my friends that I am over 1000 human years old. Not to mention all those idiots, aka Voldemort, that are chasing immortality. I want in the fight, not be the reason for the fight.

So here I am again, 100 years into my punishment with no word from my father as to when this nightmare will end. All because I knew the truth of my little brother Loki's true parentage and wished to tell him and their brother Thor. Father likes to keep his cards close to his heart, and he apparently wasn't ready for her to reveal them.

"Hermione!"

I turned at the sound of my current alias being yelled to see the black hair and skewed spectacles of Harry Potter.

"Harry! So good to see you. How was your summer? What did you manage to do to your spectacles this time? Oculus Repairo!"

"Thanks. Summer was good. Been with the Weasley's these last week or so. Ron said that he expected to see you there as well but you never showed?"

"Yes, I had intended to meet you there, but I felt I should probably spend as much time with my parents as possible. After all, this is our last true summer before we graduate. Which means next summer I'll be looking for a job or putting university applications. I haven't quiet decided yet."

"True. Still it would have been fun."

"Where is Ron by the way?"

"Said he would meet us on the train. I think he was catching up with Lavender."

"Brilliant. Lets go find a free compartment then."

"How are you about that by the way?"

"Fine. Despite popular belief, I am not in love with Ronald. We both know that it wouldn't end well Harry. We are too different and in this case I don't think opposites attract."

"I suppose. Any way onto other topics, did you see in the Muggle news about the Battle of New York? Superheroes and aliens! Just when I thought that the weirdest thing ever was finding our that I'm a wizard at 11."

I freeze for a moment before regaining composure. Yes, she'd seen the reports coming out of New York. How could she miss her own brothers fighting and stirring up trouble?

"Yes. Fascinating isn't it. To know that we aren't the only ones in the universe."

"How could we be? A universe so vast and unexplored, there had to be others out there. The whole Thor things a bit cool right? A Norse God actually being real."

"Yes, very cool."

It's times like this that I wish I could confide in Harry. In all my years on Midgard, he had been her truest friend. It hurt the most to think of how little he actually knew of her, and the eventual ending of their friendship that would be inevitable in the months to come.

"What are you looking forward to most this year? Me, I'm just glad that there is no more Voldemort, hopefully we can have a fairly quiet final year."

"Yes, obviously the lack of pending doom will come as a relief to all I think. Although, understandably for you more than the rest of us. I am looking forward to finding out who will be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now that the position is now no longer cursed."

"I'll let you in on a secret then shall I. I spoke with Remus at the Burrow. He's returning to the position."

"Really? Thank god, a decent teacher for the subject then. Snape must be pissed."

The compartment door opened.

"'Ello Hermione. How was your summer?"

"Ron! Good to see you. It was lovely thank you. I'm sorry I didn't end up making it to the Burrow but I wanted to spend some more time with my parents."

"All good. Harry came still and we played mostly Quidditch anyway."

The boys begin talking about Quidditch and I tune them out and stare out the window as it moves gracefully past the countryside on its route to Scotland out of England.

I can't help but wonder if the truth of Loki's real parentage is the cause of the New York fiasco. Loki has always felt shadowed by Thor and father hasn't helped in that regard. Thor's ego didn't help either.

I missed my brothers. When I heard rumours of Thor's hammer being somewhere in the south of the United States, I had contemplated making the trip to find Thor knowing that where ever his hammer was he wouldn't be far away. One of father's tests of "worthiness" I'm sure. But I had been needed here. We had finally defeated Voldemort. The light had prevailed and I can only assume that Thor had re-aquired his hammer and returned to Asgard.

"Hermione. We're here."

I turned towards Harry at the sound of his voice before returning my gaze to the window to see Hogsmead station and my fellow students exiting the train.

"Right, of course. Sorry lost in my own head for a moment there."

"All good. Are you alright? You've been pretty out of it for the whole train ride?"

"Yes fine. Just thinking of this year and when I am going to be able to get some extra study time in at the library."

"Hermione, we haven't even got off the train yet. No need to start thinking about study just yet. Lets get through the first feast first hey? And besides, this is our first year without old Voldy and his pending doom looming over our heads, lets have a little fun yeah?

I can't help but smile at Harry's calm and relieved tone. It's been awhile since I've heard him sound so carefree. World on his shoulders for the majority of his childhood poor kid.

"Of course, but don't think for a second that you'll get out of my study plans Harry Potter. Just because you've been offered a job at the Ministry as an Auror as soon as you graduate doesn't mean you can slack off. Besides, maybe you'll change your mind at the end of the year and if you don't have your grades you won't get any job."

"Bloody hell Mione, give the guy a break. Like he said we just got here."

"Just making myself clear Ronald."

"Brilliant. Now lets get going. Don't want to miss carriages and miss out on dinner. I'm starving."

"Ron, when aren't you starving?"

"Shut up Harry."

We all laugh at Ron's embarrassment as we exit the train and head for the carriages. Again I feel that slight twinge of missing my brothers.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts! Now before we fill our stomachs with all this delicious food, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all of the following. One, the dark forest is out of bounds to all students. Two, all Weasley Wizarding products are banned. Any student caught in possession of any of the products listed on Mr Filch's door will be punished. Now on a side note, now that I have all your attention, this years Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Applause broke out around the room as Malfoy and myself stood.

"Should any of you require any assistance I'm sure either of them will be able to provide you with the help you require or direct you to one of the teacher. Could Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy please join me at the head table, the rest of you please eat!"

As I stand the tables fill with food. I move towards Dumbledore and see Malfoy also moving towards him in the corner of my eye. As we both reach him, we spare a glance at each other and turn towards Dumbledore."

"Ah, congratulations to you both on your new positions. As I'm sure you both know as Head Boy and Girl you have a few privileges available to you. The first being your own rooms. Whilst you will both have your own dormitories, you will share a bathroom and common room. You will find assess to these rooms on the fifth floor behind the portrait of last year's heads. Second, as Heads you will be expected to organise Prefects and their patrol schedules though out the school terms. You will also be allowed to be excluded from curfew rules. Although we ask that you take this privilege with caution and not abuse it by wandering around the castle at all hours of the night. It is mainly so that you can move between your house common room and own common room with ease understood?"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes sir."

It was the first time I had heard Malfoy's voice. I had never heard him speak without any venom behind his voice. I glanced over at him but he was looking ahead at Dumbledore.

"Wonderful. Please rejoin your friends and feast Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger a moment please?"

Malfoy nodded and returned to the Slytherin table to rejoin his friends.

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"Freyja, I just wish to see how you are doing? I saw the news of New York and your brothers involvement."

"With all do respect Albus, now is not the place. I am fine and would ask that you not refer to my true name in public where the walls could be listening."

Albus and most of the teaching staff knew of my true identity. But here in the Great Hall was no place to bring it up.

"Now my dear you don't believe me to be truly naive do you? I have placed a spell, those around us believe us to be talking about Mr Malfoy's appointment of fellow head and if you will be comfortable with the two of you working closely together despite your past histories."

"Oh. I apologise. It has been a weird few months with everything going on."

"No worries my dear. I am but a child to you. Its understandable that you are wary. Now return to your friends before Mr Weasley eats all the food and there is none for you."

"Thank you professor."

As I return to my table I can't help but glance towards Malfoy. As my eyes find him, I'm shocked to find his eyes already looking in my direction. We hold each others gaze for longer than we should. He breaks and looks down and I turn to sit in my vacant seat. What was that? And why does my stomach feel like I'm about to go into battle. Nervous butterflies seem to be fluttering around my insides.

"Wha did Bumblebore whant?"

"I'm sorry Ronald, what? I couldn't understand you with all that food in your mouth."

"Sorry. What did Dumbledore want?"

"He was just informing Malfoy and I of our duties, as well as where our new dormitories are."

"What? They are making you live with the ferret?"

"Ronald, honestly. The Malfoy family assisted the Order in the demise of Voldemort and capture of Death Eaters. They proved to be valuable allies and without their assistance Snape would have been killed when his role as an Order spy was revealed."

"He's still a git."

"Grow up."

"Hermione's right Ron. We need to let go of all these stupid prejudices or we will be right back were we started before Voldemorts death."

"But he's a slimy Slytherin git."

"So? Snape was a Slytherin and he turned out to be one of the bravest men we know."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine. But if he does anything Mione, you come straight to us and we'll set him straight."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself Ron, but thanks for the offer."

The rest of the feast was filled with mindless chatter. Which helped with keeping my mind of my sudden interest in a certain blonde. As the final dessert plates disappeared, I stood and fair welled my friends, heading out of the Great Hall and up to the Fifth floor moving along it until I reached the portrait of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. How that boy got Head Boy I'll never know.

"Password?"

Did Dumbledore give us a password and I hadn't heard it, I thought to myself after I heard Angelina speak.

"Unity."

The portrait swung open and I turned to see Malfoy standing behind me.

"Dumbledore. He caught me before I left and gave me the password."

"Oh, thank you."

We both entered the sort tunnel that led to a main common area. It was huge. Larger than the Gryffindor common room thats for sure. There were two long plush couches and two armchairs in a dark navy blue situated around a large fireplace at one end of the room. At the opposite end a round table with a few chairs. Along the windowed wall on the same side there was a study area, with a bookshelf in the corner. On the far wall there were three doorways. The middle door had nothing on or above the doorway so I assumed immediately that it was the bathroom. The other two doors were again portraits. One of myself on the left, and the other of Malfoy on the right. These must be our dormitories. I moved towards my portrait and as I reached it, my pictured self spoke;

"You must choose a password to enter your dormitory. It is up to you whether you choose to tell your fellow head."

"Are the dormitories not enchanted to keep members of the opposite sex out like the main dormitories?"

"No. You are expected to be responsible enough as Heads to not abuse these privileges."

"Very well. My password shall be Asgard."

"Very well. You may enter."

It is a weird experience talking to a version of oneself. The portrait swings forward and I duck into my new room. My eyes are immediately drawn to the enormous four-poster king size bed. With a deep blue duvet and what appears to be hundreds of pillows. It reminds me instantly of my room back in Asgard, except my bed there had furs rather than a duvet. I see a closet and chester draws with a vanity at the far end of the room. I also notice a door on the right side wall. The bathroom. So we must each have our own entrance to the bathroom. That'll be interesting remembering to lock all doors when using it.

I open the bathroom door to have a look. It is again, huge. Exactly like the Prefects bathroom but it also has a toilet and separate shower. Two separate vanities with cupboard space. A girl could get used to this.

The sound of a door opening draws my gaze to the right end of the room. Malfoy appears in the door way.

"Sorry. I just wanted to have a look. Were you planning on using the bathroom?"

"No its fine. I was just having a look. I suppose though now that you bring it up, we should properly come up with some sort of schedule for bathroom use. I'm more of a morning showerer, yourself?"

"Don't really care when I shower, morning or night. Just as long as I get one."

"Okay well then why don't I take it first thing in the mornings and you can work your way around that?.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well then. Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill sound of my alarm enchantment blaring from my wand wakes me from my slumber. My night has again be riddle with dreams, visions of a time and place not my own. Celestial beings that predate the existence of this universe have been the centre of my dreams for the last few months. I have no clue as to what they mean but I feel that they must mean something important. And that the mystery of them will be unveiled in the near future.

I move from my new bed towards the bathroom. Upon entry I quickly ward the room and place locking enchantments on the doors leading to the common room and Malfoy's room. I doubt he would enter whilst I am in here showering but best to be safe. Once the room is secure I remove my glamour charmed necklace. Placing the necklace on my vanity, the second my fingers let it go my appearance began to change. I watch in the mirror as Hermione's frizzy brown hair transforms into the ginger locks of my mother Frigga. My eyes returning to their oceanic blue. Apart from a few changes in my facial bone structure, I have kept my glamours fairly simple over the years of performing them. Each time slightly different, enough to not raise suspicion but at the same time not going to overboard. Same height and body type. Same skin tone. If one of my parents or siblings were to look hard enough I'm fairly certain that they would recognise me. Just in case they should attempt to find me.

I turn on the shower to full strength. The water temperature as hot as my skin can bare. The hot water seems to loosen the tightness in my neck and shoulders as it beats down on me. After standing under the water for a full ten minutes, I wash my hair and body quickly. I turn off the water, exit the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I pick up my wand and perform drying spells on my hair and rest of my body, before picking up my necklace. Before I can finish clasping it, I have once again become Hermione Granger. As I'm about to exit the bathroom I un-ward and unlock the remaining doors before closing and locking my door behind me. Quickly changing into my Hogwarts robes and grabbing my book bag, I exit my dormitory and common room for the Great Hall for breakfast.

As I walk into the hall, my eyes glance over to the Slytherin table, automatically searching for the blonde hair of my apparent new favourite Slytherin. Not that I really had a favourite before. I mean I suppose you could say Snape was my last favourite Slyth-, thats getting off track. I find him already eating. I force my gaze back to the Gryffindor table. No surprise that Ron and Harry aren't down yet. I take a seat next to Neville and across from Ginny.

"Tell me the boys were awake when you left Neville."

"They were just getting out of bed as I was leaving and I only just got here. So they should only be another 15 or so minutes. Should get down here in plenty of time before classes start, don't worry Hermione."

"Good. Don't want them to be late first day back. How was your summer Neville?"

"Great. Nan and I went to France for a holiday. Now that You-Know-Who is gone she isn't afraid to leave the house. Went and visited mum and dad in the hospital as well."

"How are they doing? Any progress in reversing the effects of the Cruciatis Curse?"

"Not really. They have managed to keep the random epileptic fits at bay with a new potion. But they still don't remember who they are, where they are or who I am."

"They are under the best care at St. Mungo's. If anyone can cure them, it's them."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Not a problem Neville."

I bring my attention to the food spread out in the middle of the table. Grabbing a few pieces of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs and pilling them onto my plate.

"So Ginny, anything more on the Harry front?"

"No. We've been speaking more. Since he stayed with us for most of the summer we were able to get in a few conversations between the Quidditch matches. But… thats about it."

"I know he likes you. But you know him and talking to women. I swear the only reason he can talk to me is because those boys forget that I have boobs and a vagina half the time."

Neville, who was still sitting next me, had taken a sip of his pumpkin juice at the exact moment that final sentence came out of my mouth. Needless to say, so did his pumpkin juice.

I turn back to Ginny who is laughing hysterically with a small smirk on my face. Mother would be so disappointed about what I had just said. But hey, I've got to blend in right.

"What's so funny? Neville, did you just spit your pumpkin juice all over breakfast?"

Harry and Ronald take their seats next to myself and Ginny.

"Oh it was nothing, I was just telling Ginny how I swear sometimes you two forget I'm a girl."

"We don't forget. You're just… Well you're just Hermione."

"Excellent Ronald. Very articulate."

Ginny is once again in hysterics, I look up around the Great Hall, smirk still on my face, when my eyes catch his. His smirk seems to mirror mine. I wonder if he had been watching and seen Neville's little show. I break the connection.

"Boys eat quickly. We've got double potions first up with Slytherin."

Both boys let out simultaneous moans of displeasure.

"You are joking right? Double potions with the snakes first day back, first up. Merlin hates us.

"Honestly Ronald, it's not that bad. Snape is brilliant and it's not like we actually have to acknowledge them in class. Snape never lets us talk anyway. Just eat your food and lets get on with it."

Both Ron and Harry begin shovelling food into their mouths. Harry has some decorum at least, but Ron, I swear, if I didn't know Mrs. Weasley I would say that he was raised by wolves. His table manners are disgusting.

"On second thought. I'm going to start heading down. I'll meet you both there."

I stand up from the table with my book bag in hand. I exit the Great Hall and begin to make my way down towards the dungeons. I know I have plenty of time before first bell but it's never a bad thing to be early. As I suspect I'm the first to reach the potions classroom. It's still locked so I'm guessing Professor Snape is still at breakfast as well. I place my book bag on the ground gently and lean against the corridor wall, my right hand automatically moving to my necklace for something to play with as my mind starts to wonder. I should really hit up the room of requirement today to do some training. Despite being stuck on Midgard, I still try and get in some sword and hand-to-hand combat training every day. Hand-to-hand being the harder of the two to accomplish. Not many god-like beings around to spar with on a daily basis. I'd likely injure anyone else I attempt to train with. I'll head up after fifth period. I have a study period whilst the boys have Divination so they won't notice my absence.

I'm bought back to the present at the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. I look up to see Professor Snape's black robes billowing behind his rigid stature.

"Morning Professor."

"Miss Granger, how predictable that you are hear early once again. I see that you will once again this year be a thorn in my side."

"I apologise Professor. Should I have thought that a teacher would be so irritated by a student wanting to learn I would have elected to be an absolute moron just to please you."

I swear I saw his lips move upwards as if to smile. But before my mind can catch up with my eyes, he's already scowling at me again.

Snape goes to open his mouth to make his retort but the sound of my fellow classmates trudging down the corridor stops him.

"Hurry up the lot of you. Into class before I give you all detention."

We file in and take our usual seats. Gryffindor on one side of the room, Slytherin on the other.

"Now before we begin. This year Professor Dumbledore has decided to make some changes within the class room to try and promote inter-house unity. Despite my best efforts, I have been over ruled and you will now be seated with a member of the opposing house. I have chosen to seat you according to grade. This way we can try and keep the incompetent fools together in one place so that they injure only each other and not the rest of the class."

Poor Neville looks petrified. He'd always sat with Ron, Harry and myself in this class so that we, I, can give him a hand.

Snape starts reading out names.

"Potter, you'll be with Zabini. Longbottom with Parkinson. Weasley with Nott. Granger with Malfoy…"

I've stopped listening at this point. I look back to Malfoy and see that he is making no attempt to move. I gather my belongings and move to the rear of the classroom to join him.

"Now. Instructions are on the board. You will need to work together for the potion. Try not to blow the class room up."

Pepper-Up Potion. Fairly simple. Not a potion that would require a two potions masters. But I suppose as students, we may require the additional hands.

I turn to Malfoy.

"Why don't you start writing down the procedure and I'll go grab the ingredients so we can start prepping?"

"Sounds fair."

"Brilliant."

I stand and move towards the ingredients cupboard. I'm the only one in there so I manage to grab everything fairly quickly. I still need one more jar but I've run out of room so I take what I have back to out table and return for the peppercorns.

As I'm returning to the table, I get a vision. A world of darkness and at its centre is a unconscious dark haired woman. Red fluid like matter moves around her. Suddenly her eyes open. The sound of glass shattering wakes me.

"Merlin's beard Miss Granger. Are you that incompetent that you can't carry a single glass jar from one side of the room to the other?"

"Apologies Professor. Won't happen again. Repairo."

The jar I had dropped repairs with the peppercorns back inside. My mind can't help but think of what I had just seen. It had been years since I'd had a vision like that. I take my seat and begin to prepare our ingredients. Focus Freyja. Stay focused on the task at hand. Worry about the vision later.

"Okay there Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy, thank you I'm fine. It just slipped is all."

"If you say so."

"I say so, so let it go. Let's just focus on the potion."

We begin going through the steps one by one. I can understand why Snape but us together. I know he said it was based on grades but I originally thought it was because we were Heads and it was only logical to put the two of us together as a sign of unity. Now I can see it was because we both seem to be quiet proficient at potions.

We manage to complete our potion before the rest of the class. Snape comes over to assess our work.

"Bottle it up and leave it on my desk. The rest of you failed. Clean up your stations and get out."

Malfoy begins to clear away the mess on our station, whilst I bottle the potion into several flasks. Once this is done I start to pack up my things ready for the end of class. I take up the filled flasks and place them on Snape's desk.

"Before you go to your next class I would like a moment Miss Granger."

"Certainly sir."

I return to my desk. Malfoy is gone when I get to our desk.

"You coming Mione?"

"I'll be along in a moment Harry, Professor Snape wants a word."

Finally it's just myself and Professor Snape.

"You're getting snarkier Freyja."

"What can I say Severus, you bring out the worst of me."

"So you want to tell me what happened earlier with the jar of peppercorns?"

"Not really but if you must know I had a vision."

"A vision, you've never mentioned you being a Seer before."

"That's because I'm not. At least not a good enough one to claim to be one. I don't get vision very often. In fact it's been so long, I couldn't even tell you when I had the last one."

"What did you see?"

"A woman. She was unconscious surrounded by darkness and a red fluid like matter."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to look into it. It'll be difficult with the lack of research materials here at Hogwarts. Might have to call in a favour with a gentleman I know back in London. A fellow Asgardian who was banished here long before even I was. He's a history professor. Might be able to help me out."

"Okay then, well let me know if you need anything."

"Aw Severus, you're getting soft with old age."

"Get out of here before I give you detention with Filch."

"Oh common, we both know the old coot secretly loves me. It'd probably make his day and he wouldn't make me do much either."

"Get out."

I grab my bag and laugh as I practically skip out the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my classes go smoothly. I have already finished half the assigned homework to give myself time to train. I say goodbye to Ron and Harry after Transfiguration and head in what they assume is the direction of the library. Once I know I'm out of their line of sight I dart to the third Transfiguration classroom. Returning to Hogwarts so many times has given me time to search its secret passage ways. At the rear of this classroom is a fireplace. The chimney doesn't lead anywhere so its never used. Everyone just assumes that it's a decorative thing, and they would be right. I hit the hidden stone button on the inside of the fireplace. The back of the fireplace slides away to reveal a skinny vertical rounding stairwell. Taking the steps two at a time I'm at the top in no time. I've just made it from the second floor to the seventh floor in an eighth of the usual time. Gently pushing out the portrait of Morgana and I check the coast is clear before quickly exiting and making my way to the Room of Requirement.

Passing in front of the vacant archway three times, I need a place to train, a doorway appears after the third pass. Upon entry a feeling of nostalgia passes over me. It's exactly like the training courtyard back on Asgard. Exactly what I need. Well almost. I need someone to train with. Suddenly, what looks like a duelling mannequin appears in the middle of the room. It's slightly different to the ones we train with when practicing spells. This one looks to be more mobile. I quickly transform my uniform into my workout gear and I grab the small wooden box from the bottom of my book bag. I open it to see my Asgardian sword. It's currently in the form of a small knife. Kind of like a letter opener. I give it a quick jolt up and down and it transforms into my sword. I repeat the motion again and it transforms into my bladed staff. I look back to the mannequin and noticed it has also now gained a staff. Perfect, a proper duelling partner. I start off with a few simple swings at the mannequin, just to get an idea of its capabilities. Its quick and seems to anticipate my movements well. This should be fun.

A couple of hours later I make my way back to my dorm. I'm still in my workout gear and I'm red, hot and sweaty. But I feel good. My muscles ache in that familiar way after a good long battle. I've missed this feeling.

"Unity."

The portrait of Fred and Angelina opens to give me passage before closing gently behind me.

"Granger, what in Merlin's good name are you wearing? And what have you been doing? You look like you've done a few laps around a Quidditch pitch, on foot."

I jump at the sound of Malfoy's voice. Bugger, I should have been paying more attention and noticed him. Plus, I thought he would be at the Great Hall for dinner by now.

"Malfoy. They are Muggle workout clothes."

"Why are you wearing them?"

"I thought that would be rather obvious Malfoy, since they are called workout clothes."

"Touché, Granger. Are you heading down for dinner?"

"After I have a shower, yes. Why are you going to wait for me Malfoy and prove to be a gentleman for once in your life and escort me down?"

"I am a gentleman Granger. Just not to you. So no, I won't be waiting to escort you down. Guess you'll just have to save that kind of vision for your dreams."

I merely raise an eyebrow in his direction as my response before turning around and heading for my room. With a quick whisper of my password, my portrait allows me entrance to my room. Quickly grabbing some clean clothes and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Upon exit of the bathroom I'm shocked to see Malfoy still sitting in the common room.

"Finally Granger, I thought you were trying to drown yourself in there."

"I didn't ask you to wait Malfoy. You did that on your own accord and that shower could have been a lot longer so be grateful."

"Well, you insulted my honour with your comments so I decided to be the better wizard and wait to escort you down to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Awe, poor little Malfoy's ego's been bruised has it. Very well, to allow you the chance to regain your honour, I will allow you the privilege of escorting me down to the Great Hall."

"After you then, Granger."

Malfoy motions for me to procedure through the common room entrance first. I incline my head in gratitude before moving forward. What in the world is he planing? As we move along the corridor towards the grand staircase, I am mindful of Malfoy's steps next to me. As well as the placement of my wand in my rear right jean pocket. Just in case this is some sort of ploy to jinx me. We walk in silence. Just as we reach the entrance to the Great Hall Malfoy speaks.

"By the way Granger, if you were my best friend, I'd never forget that you have boobs or a vagina."

Yep, I was right. He did hear the conversation this morning. How I don't know. I stopped almost mid step to look at him in shock but he's continued as if no comment was made. Just before he disappears into the Great Hall he turns back with his usual smirk and winks. I'm sure I'll pay for that comment later. I continue on into the Hall and find a spare seat next to Harry.

"Why does Malfoy look so smug?"

"He won our most recent battle of wits on the way down here. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll get him back for it."

"Should I be worried?"

"I have told you boys time and time again I can look after myself."

"I know, it's not you I'm worried for. It's Malfoy."

I turn to Harry to see him with a cheeky grin on his face as he goes to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. I give a short laugh and return my attention to my food.

"So how was the fascinating art that is Divination?"

"Apparently I'm going to die a slow and painful death again for the 4th year running."

"Excellent, wouldn't want you to get a quick and painless death. All my years of putting up with you would be worthless."

"Ever the comedian Mione."

"Only here to keep you entertained Harry."

"You do a lot more than keep me entertained."

I look up again to see Harry with a serious yet wistful look upon his face.

"Merlin's beard you two, its dinner no need to get all deep and meaningful over roast."

"Ron, yet again, you have proven my theory that you have the emotional range of only a teaspoon."

There is a moment of silence before the three of us simultaneously burst into tear inducing laughter. It's times like these that I'll miss when it comes time again for me to create a new alias. These boys have been my brothers for the last six and a bit years. They would never replace Thor or Loki, but they have been brothers nonetheless.

With tears in my eyes and a toothy smile on my face, I look around the Great Hall, my eyes yet again landing on the tall blonde at the Slytherin table. Brown eyes meet icy grey briefly before I break the connection to glance down at my dinner. A strange sensation of butterflies take over my body as I take a couple of deep breaths to tray and take control of my emotions. Why does this keep happening with Malfoy of all people? I've been here on Midgard for decades and no mortal has evoked this sort of emotion from me. Why is this one different? I look back to my plate and continue with my dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N::: Apologies for the delay in posting. I have been backpacking around Europe for the last 3 months so writing has been few and far between all the excitement. I'm going to be stationary for the next couple weeks so I will try and get another chapter posted along with this one before I start moving around again. Thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy!**

The next morning we are once again gathered together at the Gryffindor table. The boys, as per usual, were talking about Quidditch and what not with Seamus, Dean and Neville. It's not like they had had the opportunity to talk about this last night in their dorm, where I didn't have to listen to them prattle on and on. Ginny was semi listening/participating in their conversation whilst also talking to me about the latest Witch Weekly Hottest Bachelor. Apparently he was super hot and rich. I'd honestly never heard of him. I turned to the boys as breakfast came to an end.

"We should head off to class. Don't want to be late to Hagrid's lesson."

The boys all stand with me. Ginny nods her head as a gesture of see you later.

"Wonder what deadly animal he'll have waiting for us today."

"Come on Harry, not in the mood to take another four-legged, winged creature for a test flight?"

"Hilarious Ron."

As we cross the courtyard, we notice the few Slytherin-robed classmates ahead of us.

"Great. Slytherins again. How do we get this lucky? Just once I'd like this class with a bunch of Hufflepuffs so I don't have to listen to them all moan about the "oaf" teaching this class."

"Just ignore them Ron. If they don't get a rise out of you they'll ignore you in return."

"Yer, easier said then done 'Mione. Malfoy just always knows what buttons to press to get under my skin. Bloody drives me mental."

"Whatever. Just don't get detention again. It's only the second day of classes. At least try and get to our second week maybe before getting into trouble."

"Like Hagrid would ever give me detention."

"Ron, Hagrid would never give us preferential treatment just because we're Gryffindors."

"Of course not 'Mione, I'm saying he'd never give us detention cause we're Harry's friends."

"Hey, don't bring me into this Ron. You're on your own with this one mate."

I can't help but shake my head and roll my eyes at Ron, but don't bother responding. There is just no point arguing with an idiot sometimes.

"Well… That could have been worse."

"Harry… Shut up. You were not the one that had to go swimming with the bloody things".

"In my defence Hermione, I've already swam with the Grindelows. You know back in Fourth Year, at that little tournament of death called the Triwizard Tournament."

"Harry… Shut Up. No amount of quick dry charms are going to rectify the cold, wet and horrifyingly disgusting smell that I am now subject too. I'm going to have a shower."

"What about History of Magic? It starts in five minutes."

"Ron, I am already at least 5 lessons ahead of the rest of you. I think me missing one class is not going to affect me in anyway."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? Skipping a class?"

"Harry, do I even need to say it?"

"Shutting up."

"I'll catch up with you guys at lunch."

I split from the boys at the entrance of the Grand Staircase making my way towards Heads Common Room. I make it to the portrait of Fred and Angelina in record time.

"Unity."

I drop my book bag inside the door and start stripping off cloak and tie whilst heading towards my room.

"Didn't realise adult entertainment was included in the package of becoming Head Boy".

Malfoy's voice from the couches behind me makes me halt the path of my fingers as they are about to undo the fourth button of my shirt. How, in Odin, am I being caught off guard by this boy again? What is wrong with me? I turn around and face him.

"Malfoy. I apologise. I thought you would be in class like the rest of our class mates, you know since you didn't go for an unexpected swim in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yes, it was quiet unfortunate for you, but fortunate for me it would seem. I can't believe you've been hiding that body under those dowdy robes without anyone suspecting all these years. And is that red lace I see peaking out?"

"Wow. You really are a pervert. Take a good look Malfoy. It's the most you'll ever see."

"If you say so Granger."

"Why aren't you in class anyway?"

"I have a break now. Unlike the rest of our class mates who saw Divination as an easy O, I wasn't going to waste my time."

"Fair enough. Well I am going to take that much needed shower now and cover up that red lace you so keenly pointed out. Later Malfoy."

I manage to keep my shit together until my door closes. My head falls against the closed door.

"Shower, shower, shower. Cold shower."

I mumble to myself as I push off the door and make my way towards the bathroom. Locking the door to Malfoy's room and the common room I strip off the rest of my wet clothing and jump under frigid water.

What in the All Father's great name is wrong with me? He is a mere mortal, a not particular charming mortal at that. Sure he's good looking… Very good looking. But I have met many a good looking mortals on my time on Midgard and never have they drawn me in like this and so suddenly. Why was I not drawn to him earlier? I've known him for six years? Maybe the glamour ward is starting to affect my hormones. Surely it's enough that i have to continually "go through" puberty at 13-14 years old was enough. I'm almost 18 in this cycle now. Surely that period of uncontrollable hormones is over. I change the temperature from cold to warm before I end up with frostbite and quickly finish up showering.

After my shower and quickly changing into a new uniform I make my way back through the now empty common room that Malfoy and I share and head to my next class. Arithmacy is one of the few classes that I have without Harry and Ron. It requires a focus and determination that neither boy possesses, or at least aren't interested in possessing. It's a small class with only a few of my fellow classmates, mostly Ravenclaw's. As I skipped History of Magic in favour for a shower, I am the first to class and take my seat front and centre of the classroom. As I'm taking my text book, parchment, quill and ink out of my satchel, I notice someone sit at the adjoining seat of my desk. Expecting to see the blue trim of a Ravenclaw robe, I'm shocked to see the deep green of Slytherin. Followed even more shockingly my the platinum blond hair that is the hereditary trait of the Malfoy family.

"Are you lost Malfoy?"

"No Granger. You're not the only intellect in the year outside of Ravenclaw capable of understanding the intricacies of Arithmancy".

"I never claimed that I was Malfoy, and that wasn't to what I was referring too. I meant did you get lost finding your seat? You seem to have sat next to a lowly Gryffindor, and a muggle-born one at that. Have you gone blind perhaps since the last I saw you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can still see perfectly. Which is why I chose to sit next to you. Best seat to see Professor Vectors lecture notes".

"I'm sure you would have been able to view the Professor's notes perfectly from any of the many other available seats in the classroom Malfoy. So why don't you go pick one of them? I won't have you trying to start something with me in class. Our clashes lose me enough house points outside of class".

"Relax Granger. Just want to learn just like you. I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise".

I wearily eye him as he gives his best innocent face with hand help up in surrender. Our fellow classmates begin to wonder in and sit around us. Each seeming to pause a little when they notice the two of us sitting together. Not sure how I can respond, I return to face the front of the class and organise my belonging on the desk in front of me. I am super aware of how close Malfoy is to me and its extremely disconcerting. Not that I would ever let on to Malfoy that he was affecting me so. I pretend to absentmindedly play with my necklace as I wait for Professor Vector to arrive and begin the class. I can feel Malfoy's gaze lower to where my hand is fiddling with the locket. He appears to go to speak when the door to Professor Vectors private quarters opens and she enters to begin the class. Never have I been so grateful for a teachers perfect timing.

The class seems to drag, but I know it is moving at a normal rate. I may appear to be calm and heavily interested in words and notes Vector is providing us but my body feels almost electrified by the closeness of Malfoy. Never have I been so effected by a mortal male, or any male I've ever met. I don't understand why now all of sudden Malfoy seems to be affecting me so. It's not like it's the first time we've ever been close to each other. There had been many occasions where we have had the displeasure of being seated next to each other in certain classes trying to promote inter-house unit. My eyes moved to the watch on my wrist, watching the second hand tick as the seconds of this class ran down. I began packing my books into my bag, my chair scrapping along the floor breaking the silence of the class as I began moving towards the door as the bell signally the end of class rang. Out of character for my ever studious and teachers pet persona but my heart was hammering so fast and loudly in my chest, I was certain that if I sat next to Malfoy much longer I would either have a heart attack or Malfoy would hear it.

Once I was clear of the classroom door I was running. Sprinting headlong towards the seventh floor. To the room that I so desperately required to hide and gather my wits. I paced quickly in front of the bare wall three times waiting impatiently for the door to appear. My hand reached for handle and turned, pushing forward and practically throwing myself through the door into the room. As I closed the door I saw the silhouette of another student at the end of the hall, a student that I'm almost certain had platinum blonde hair. Why did he follow me? I was tempted to open the door to see if it truly was Malfoy or just my over imaginative brain conjuring the image of the seemingly centre of the thoughts. But I had no answers to the questions he was sure to ask. What was wrong with me? Why the sudden strange behaviour? By both him and me. Why had chosen to sit next to me? Why the sudden desire to sit so close to his favourite Mudblood? Then it hit me.

"Oh Odin, Malfoy likes me!"

"Finally figured that out did you?"

I jumped at the sound of the reply. I rapidly turned to see Malfoy standing there.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who knows about Hogwarts worst kept secret did you? Snape told me about it last year, and it wasn't hard how to get past getting in when someone else is using it."

"That doesn't answer my question Draco?"

"Draco? That's awfully familiar of you Hermione."

"Shut up Malfoy! It slipped out, and stop avoiding the question. What are you doing here?"

"But I don't have to answer, you already answered it yourself."

"I don't understand. We hate each other. I'm a mud-blood and your…Well not."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that little boys pick on the girls they like?"

"But… you hate me?"

"Really Granger, I know your not this stupid. I've had a crush on you since first year. But with my family being who they are, there were… certain expectations expected of me. How I acted and who I associated with being the most important to my father and his deranged Master. But now I'm free to act and associate with who I please. Voldemort is gone and my father might as well be with all the restrictions he has had forced upon him with being found guilty of association."

"And what am I now supposed to just forget about the past, all the name calling and bullying, and just accept that you like me now so it's all okay?"

"No, I'm not that unhinged. But I'm hoping that you'll give me the chance to prove to you that I'm really an okay guy."

I had no reply. I was truly shocked at his response. I had never expected Malfoy to show such maturity and common sense.

"Look I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out of Arithmacy like Morgana was on your tail. I'll leave you be. But what I said is true. I want to be different. Better. Just don't expect me to be braiding hair with Potter or Weaslebee any time soon. Baby steps."

I'm not sure how long a stared at Malfoy, eyes wide and jaw slack. My eyes followed him as moved closer to me. His hand raising to my face, he gently pushed my jaw closed, before running his finger lightly across my cheek to push a stray curl behind my ear. My skin tingled where his finger had laid its path.

He gave his trademark smirk and left me standing there in the Room of Requirement. As lost as I had been when I entered. What the hell just happened?


End file.
